


正泰 牡丹花下死 10（车）

by ioppoilll



Category: one d - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioppoilll/pseuds/ioppoilll





	正泰 牡丹花下死 10（车）

上古时期流传下来的传说，有人会说这就是谎言，有人却又觉得能流传下来，那一定是真的。可是，是真是假，又有什么关系呢？柾国转过身一只手紧紧搂着泰亨，另一只手滑倒泰亨的下巴，将他的头往上仰，温热柔软的嘴唇相互碰在一起，吮吸摩擦。柾国一直觉得泰亨就是花妖变的，不真实的容貌和身上淡淡的花香，现在连嘴里的味道都是像蜂蜜一样。柾国像一只闯进花瓣里的蜜蜂，灵活的舌头轻巧的探进花朵的深处，企图扫空这朵花储存的所有花蜜。柾国的强势扫荡让泰亨有些难以应付，他轻轻的向后挪了一步，但这个细微的动作还是被柾国发现了，搂着腰的手臂又用力的向里收了些，原本放在下颚的手掌，沿着面部的线条移到了头顶，轻轻一抽，发带轻飘飘的掉在地上，束起的头发像泄洪的瀑布一样散落下来，指节分明的手指穿插在柔软的发丝里，紧扣着发丝主人的后脑勺，不让他有任何逃走的机会。“唔……”过于激烈的亲吻打乱了泰亨的气息，他不得不试着偷偷从唇瓣交接的缝隙里换取一丝空气，泰亨微微张大了嘴，没来得及咽下去的唾液顺着缝隙流了下来。知道泰亨在做什么的柾国，想了想还是放下了想捉弄他的心，松开了对泰亨的禁锢，相互纠缠的唇舌拉出了两三根色情的银丝。得以呼吸的泰亨红着脸大口大口喘着气，柾国盯着被吻得眼神已经开始迷离的泰亨嘴角不禁微微上扬。反正，夜还长。

没等泰亨平复气息，人就被一把横抱起来扔在了床上，有柔软厚实的被子垫在身下，泰亨并没有觉得有多疼，但还是懵了一下，一身白衣的他无措的躺在床上，像极了一只被天敌盯上无措的小兔子，下一秒就要被吃得连骨头都不剩。紧接着柾国便压身上来，第一口先品尝那两瓣早已被他吻的有些红肿的嘴唇，熟透了的唇瓣似乎更加柔软美味。而此刻柾国的两只手也没有空闲，一只手撑在床上减轻泰亨的压力，防止自己压坏了这只可爱的小猎物；另一只手游离到腰间，三两下将衣带尽数解开，手从下往上探，轻轻一抬，衣服已经散开露出了白皙的胸膛。皮肤暴露在空气中的一瞬间不禁让泰亨打了个冷颤，但下一秒带着薄茧温厚的手掌开始上下抚摸着肌肤，他在寻找着下一个猎物。当指尖划过胸前立起的红点时，泰亨不禁哼出声来，发现了新猎物的捕猎者松开红肿的嘴唇沿着下巴滑倒颈肩，他要先做好埋伏工作，才能捕到最好的猎物。指尖再一次滑倒乳尖，对着那点柔弱揉捏起来，凌乱的亲吻着脖子的每一处，两个敏感的地方就这么被人蹂躏，难耐的让泰亨发出了细微的轻哼，柾国看了眼捏红了的乳尖，似乎哭诉着温柔，他含着红肿的乳头舔弄着，另一侧乳头则被另一只手宠爱。“嗯……”胸前的敏感麻麻酥酥的刺激着泰亨的神经，他不禁发出细微的呻吟声，染上情欲的身体下意识的挺出胸，修长的双腿并拢收紧。“泰亨喜欢吗？”柾国很喜欢泰亨此刻的反应，但他知道这样还不够。

柾国将泰亨从床上抱起来，面对面的坐在自己腿上，脱掉两人碍事的衣服，泰亨的身体透着光亮让他看的更真切了。果真是花妖呢，胸前还纹着一大朵的牡丹。柾国伸手抚摸泰亨胸前的牡丹花，能明显感觉到皮肤间不平整的纹路褶皱，柾国不禁皱了皱眉。眼前人突然停下的动作，让泰亨迷惑的睁开眼睛，带着情欲的嗓子微微沙哑的问着“怎么了？”感受到柾国的注意点，泰亨笑了笑，“小时候不小心烧伤的，没事。”说完泰亨将搭在柾国肩上的手放到两人的胯间，伸手包裹着柾国滚烫挺立的性器，拉回对方的思绪，不禁让柾国倒吸了口气。泰亨前倾着上半身伏在柾国耳边轻声说着，“不要分心。”

当柾国的手指已经将后穴开拓到足够大的能承受时，泰亨已经有些忍受不住了，顶端冒着些液体，已经有了要射出来的趋势，只是柾国一只手握着，不让泰亨出来。“唔……你快进来……”泰亨难耐的扭着腰，半跪着的姿势紧紧的抱着柾国，在泰亨的催促下忍受了很久的柾国握着自己的性器抵着穴口一点点的往里送。与手指不同，阴茎的大小还是超过了泰亨的预期，他大口大口的喘着气尝试着去接受它。同时柾国也没感受到哪去，温热的肠壁在感受到异物的进入时，一直吸缴着阴茎，一阵阵刺激着柾国，怕是下一秒就要在门口射出来。柾国已经没有什么耐心了，他将手抚上泰亨的腰间，一拉顺势让泰亨一屁股坐了下来，“啊！”突然一下的深入让泰亨下意识的叫了出来，还没等他适应好，柾国便开始动着胯间上下抽插起来，几乎是一整根的抽出，再一整根的插入，呻吟声被撞的支离破碎，“唔……啊、太……深、啊……”好看的眉头皱成了一团，身体也染上了薄薄的粉色，过快的抽插在穴口打出了白色的泡沫，伴随着肉与肉之间相互碰撞的拍打声。抽插了一会儿柾国保持着交合的姿势将泰亨平放在床上，从柾国的角度来看，泰亨像一个人偶一般精致漂亮，他低头亲了亲泰亨迷离的眼睛，“抓稳了哦”高高抬起泰亨的双腿，接着又是一次重重的顶入。“嗯～啊……”泰亨迷离的眼睛蒙上了层薄薄的水雾，柾国加快了胯上的抽插，不停的向身体深处顶入，“唔呜……”被插到逼出了生理泪水的泰亨紧紧的抓着床单，他觉得自己下一秒就要被顶飞出去了。突然身体的某一点被发现了，接着就是铺天盖地涌过来的快感，将泰亨脱没。“呃啊！”泰亨睁大了眼睛，立刻射了出来，白色的液体沾在柾国和他的小腹上，柾国被泰亨突然的高潮吓了一跳，泰亨整个人咬着下嘴唇颤抖着。“柾国……”高潮过后的脱力感，让泰亨下意识的倾起上半身伸手去抱柾国，柾国温柔的亲吻着泰亨，柾国等泰亨缓的差不多了，亲吻结束的一瞬间蛰伏在泰亨体内的欲望又重新燃起，向着刚刚泰亨失魂的一处用力顶去，几乎同时泰亨重重的摔在床上，发出了尖叫的呻吟声，“不、不要碰那里……啊！”泰亨睁大着眼睛，祈求着柾国。这个快感太可怕了，像一个疯狂的野兽撞击着他的心脏大脑和神经，他要被撕裂了。柾国几乎每一次都准确无误的撞在致命点上，“呜……柾国、停……啊……”泰亨挣扎着想要逃开，却被柾国按着无法逃离，眼泪就这样不停的流了下来，呻吟和哭腔混在一起，成了柾国见到泰亨以来听到过的最美妙的乐曲。

泰亨不知道自己到底被插射出来过多少次，也不知道究竟做了多久，眼泪干了又流，全身湿乎乎的，身下也是一片粘腻。最后一次高潮直接晕了过去，醒过来的时候已经是第二天的下午了，床单和被套都是新的，身上也干净清爽，若不是起来时身上的酸痛提醒，他还以为自己做了一个很长的梦，床一侧早就冰凉了，只是留了个纸条，字并不是很好看，却能看出来书写人的认真，『泰亨，我爱你。』


End file.
